


Look at Me (Diakko)

by kayr0ss



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Diana x akko - Freeform, Dianakko, F/F, I AM STILL ALIVE, Kinda Jealous Akko, LWA, hi, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/pseuds/kayr0ss
Summary: Akko was not a jealous lover.She didn’t have any reason to be—Diana was as loyal as an orange was… well, orange. She cared for Akko with unwavering gentleness, never even looking at another man or woman longer than she needed to.And yet here Akko was, finding herself unreasonably miffed at her wife.





	Look at Me (Diakko)

Akko was _not_ a jealous lover.

She didn’t have any reason to be—Diana was as loyal as an orange was… well, _orange._ She cared for Akko with unwavering gentleness, never even looking at another man or woman longer than she needed to.

And yet here Akko was, finding herself unreasonably miffed at her wife.

“Diana,” she whined, holding up a dress in each hand. “Which one? I’ve asked you like, twice by now.”

“The red one, dear.” Diana flips a page, her gaze stubbornly set on the pages of a James Patterson detective novel. She sat at a small couch that faced the wardrobe of their bedroom, her ankles crossed neatly and a cup of tea on the table adjacent to her. The blonde witch was cradling the book so _delicately_ and with so much concentration that Akko puffed her cheeks and dropped her arms—the hems of the dresses brushing against the floor and everything.

“You didn’t even look!”

Indulging her, Diana looked up. Akko felt her temper web away at the sight of her favorite shade of blue. “I did. And I picked the red one with sequins along the front because I know how well it fits the color of your eyes.”

“Complimenting the color of my eyes is textbook a move,” Akko rolled her eyes, but her cheeks felt warm and she kind of hated that it worked anyway.

However Diana’s gaze was gone as soon at it had arrived—within that short span of time she had finished one page and flipped to the next. She brushed her fingers along the edges of the pages with reverence, her eyes moving from left to right as if they couldn’t read fast enough. Akko could tell it was an afterthought when Diana said, “that it might be, but it doesn’t mean it isn’t true, my dear.”

It was with a mixture of amusement and irritation that Akko realized she was jealous of a _book._

She usually wasn’t this petty. No really—she wasn’t. She made a mental note to check if _that_ time of the month was coming soon, but she gave in to the whims of her emotions and turned on her heels into the dressing room.

Taking Diana’s word for it, she slipped into the lovely red dress, undoing the messy bun her hair was tied to so that it fell around her face in a way that was halfway between messy and elegant. The dress fit her perfectly, it was a simple halter with sequins along the front and a dipping neckline that showed _just enough_.

She smiled, satisfied, and stepped out of the room to with a mission.

“How do I look?”

Diana didn’t immediately look up, reluctant to leave the paragraph she was currently in. “I think you look lo—”

Akko smiled a winning smile. Diana stopped mid sentence, and finally— _finally—_ she was _looking._ The brunette was suddenly overcome by bashfulness because Diana was practically staring at this point, and with a small giggle, she asked, “well?”

James Patterson’s thirty-seventh novel was closed shut and discarded to the table. Akko nearly laughed at the fact that Diana didn’t even mark the page, and when a timid smile of appreciation graced the blonde’s lips while she stood, Akko couldn’t help but feel a bit smug— _chew on that, James Patterson!_

Soon there were hands on her waist and an adoring gaze that was hers.

All hers.

“You look… I’m trying to find a word that can—”

Akko cut her off with a kiss so Diana could _show_ her instead.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi! Shit. Yeah, I’m alive. It’s been 6 months. How have you all been? I’m sorry I was away and I know my writing might be a bit rusty, but I’ll try to get back into the groove of things and hopefully get my writing back to the level it was at before I left :’(
> 
> For those who care, I think the last thing I shared about was that I had a new job. Well, turns out it was hella toxic and they really worked us to the bone. Had to quit, but it means I have time for myself and my loved ones now! And also - just a funny story, I met a girl in the LWA fandom around the time my work started. She messaged as a reader of my work. Turns out we live in the same country, and we started talking daily, and six months later we are like… actually dating. I see her every week or two, and I’ve met her sister!! And I love her so much!! Shoutout to you you know who you are! THANK YOU LWA FANDOM U R THE BEST


End file.
